The present inventions relate generally to wireless communications. In particular, they relate to improvements in wireless base station antenna and radio deployments.
A traditional installation of a wireless radio network system mounted at the top of the tower consists of a remote radio head (RRH) and a separate antenna. These components are mounted in separate locations and are cabled together using jumper cables to pass the radio frequency (RF) signal between them. Such an installation decreases the performance of the radio network, creates complex and time consuming installations, and introduces opportunities for installation errors.
Current installations require multiple jumper cables and multiple mounting kits/hardware. This involves more installation time (approximately 12-15 hours per site). Jumper cables present RF losses and Passive Intermodulation products (PIM) performance issues. These issues degrade network performance, and add significant cost to the network operator to overcome. Jumper cables also require more weatherproofing, and additional capital expense and operating expense.
Since there is no common structure or installation method to mount the RRH and the antenna, it is up to the installation team to define the mounting method. This can result in installation errors, missing hardware, wrong cable lengths, and inadequate mounting hardware.
Once the antenna and RRH are mounted at the tower top, it is strictly up to the installer to cable and connect the components together correctly. The installer will need a schematic or wiring diagram to understand how such connections should be made. This introduces the possibility of installing cables at the wrong locations, improperly assembling connectors to the jumper cables, or not engaging them correctly.
Attempts to solve the limitations of the current system, typically involves integrating the radio modules of the RRH with the antenna into a single enclosure (Integrated or Active Antenna). Integrated antennas do not provide flexibility for the network operator to select different RRHs or Antennas from different suppliers. The radio network operator is limited to the supplier of the active or integrated antenna and the performance and price of that system. The Integrated antenna approach also restricts the ability of the operator to leverage supplier diversity for the antenna products, or for the RRH units. It also limits the availability of new beamwidth antennas, as well as multi-beam antennas. The operator is further challenged to stock spares of expensive combined units.
Antennas are passive components and have an inherently lower failure rate than do Remote Radio Heads. Typical antenna return rates are less than 0.1% annually, while RRH return rates range from 3% to 5% typically. Thus, integrating an antenna and RRH in a single unit on the tower would require antennas to be replaced at the same rate as RRH's, increasing operating expenses.
Additionally, current installations are not visibly appealing due to non-standard mounting configurations and the use of multiple jumper cables. Such installations do not have the appearance of a well thought out solution.